fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Black
, Supākuringu Kopīkyatto lit. The Imitator of White Lightning and Yellow Flash) Blackwood the Twin Sword (双刃の黒い木, Sōba no Kuroiki) Flawlass Genius (完璧天才, Kanpeki Tensai) (by Shikumo) |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 19 (first appearance) 22 (as Rune Knight) |height = 175 cm |weight = 71 kg |birthday = June, 18 |eyes = Yellow-Gold Red (when VoS activated) |hair = Blonde |blood type = B+ |affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = S-class Mage Rune Knight |team = SCIENCE Unit Second Squad |partner = |base of operations = Rune Knights' Heardquarters |status = Active |relatives = Jane Jordan (girlfriend) |magic = Mimic Lightning Magic Fire Magic Molding Magic (Water-Make) Imperial Embodiment Familiar Spirit Magic (minor) Requip (minor) |weapons = Varios}} Patrick Blackwood (パトリックブ・ラックウッド, Patorikku Burakkuuddo) is a former S-Class Mage of Guild, who now serves as a . Being a member of Blackwood Family, and the one, who has a rich and mafia heritage, Patrick began to hate his family, most of what occurred because of his father, Patrick decided to crush his father's empire and turn it into a magnificent industry, which will help poor people to live on in hard situations, because of what he began his career as a Mage. Despite his quite young age, he is already renowned as a quite capable and powerful Mage, holding the alias of Sparkling Copycat ( , Supākuringu Kopīkyatto lit. The Imitator of White Lightning and Yellow Flash) because of his Mimic Magic's utilization and his great mastery over the Lightning Magic. Not stopping on these feats, Patrick was chosen as one of few, who work in new-found special SCIENCE Unit under the Shikumo Aririki as his chief; his nowadays position further indicates, that he is already highly recommended to the and is highly respected through the walls of Rune Knights' Headquarters. As one of the SCI Unit, Patrick is also known as the master of different martial and magical skills, having a variety of Magic in his arsenal too. Because of his capabilities, which don't awoken fully yet, Shikumo had a bravery to state, that in future Patrick will become even stronger, than his chief and possibly will be counted as the one of the main pillars of Magic Council, because of what Patrick gained another moniker of Flawlass Genius (完璧天才, Kanpeki Tensai) from Shikumo and some other highly renowned Magicians. Finally, it should be told, that Patrick maintains the position of one from the SCIENCE Unit Second Squad and jokingly known as Blackwood the Twin Sword (双刃の黒い木, Sōba no Kuroiki), as he tends to use twin swords as his weapon. Finally, as Blackwood family is connected to the Tierroja Family, Patrick managed to awaken the power similar to Red Revenger in his eyes. Appearance If being short on words, Patrick can be called as a "pretty boy", "nice guy" and can hold other nicknames, which can indicate a beautiful appearance of a youngster. Indeed, the first thing that gets in the eyes of the others is his pretty face. Patrick displays a very beautiful appearance for a male, for which he easily got into the top of "What wizard would you like to be your boyfriend?" ranking in "Weekly Sorcerer" and always had some troubles with a big crowd of fangirls and paying them some of his attention. Due to his noble heritage, he has blonde hair, yellow-gold eyes, and fair skin; these traits usually make the members of Blackwood family being recognized through the crowd of other people. Patrick tends to keep his hair with a medium-long length. Because of how he is an attractive one when somebody looks in his eyes, they easily can say, that Blackwood uses a make-up for his eyes to have even more catching and beautiful facial view, but on a real occasion it is not a truth. Also, Patrick accidentally can be got in some fun irony, because his surname is Blackwood and yet, all of his family members and he have fair and somewhat bright features of appearance. As a way of showing his rebel against his own father, and as means of crossing himself out of his rich heritage, Patrick ended up being with unusual features as piercing in his left ear and tattoos all over his body. The tattoos of his are unique on their own and quite different. His first tattoo is aqua/light blue in colour, represented by the curved edges, which cover his right hand. By Patrick's words, it is a symbol of water element for him; also, this can be considered as a referring to him being a Water-Maker, but Patrick may actually not recognize such trait of his yet. Other of his tattoos are located on his left arm, being a collage of a small skull engulfed in blue flames on his bicep, trails of deep-blue flames through the whole arm, some spiked wires near his wrist and finally a black horse on a green-and-blue flames, which actually serves as a crest of his family. Although as this can't be seen within clothes, Patrick has a perfect and strong body, which he constantly trains. He doesn't possess any scars on his face or body due to his young age or rather how he deals with hard times on his missions. Patrick's typical.png|Patrick's most typical clothes Patrick album shortened.png|Patrick's second most worn outfit Kise for FTFanon.png|Patrick's SCIENCE Unit uniform. Patrick's New Outfit.png|Patrick's secret missions' uniform. In terms of clothes, Patrick can also be called as a fancy model too. Because of his work as a model for "Sorcerer" Magazine, Patrick usually appears in clothes, which are considered as a trend. However, his typical outfit is a combination of some shirt, t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. The second outfit is a combination of green T-shirt over a yellow jumper, black jeans, yellow moccasins and another white coat. When it comes to the Rune Knight's routine, Patrick wears quite different clothes. As a member of SCI Unit, a division of Rune Knights, who do not need to wear a specific uniform, he wears a brown-coloured pullover tunic with a split at the end, pin-up button with a ribbon of some dark colour, dark-brown pants with an argyle design and brown mid-calf boots. In addition to this, he also wears some black or rather dark red-colored gloves of elbow length with excluding sleeves on the ring and pinky fingers on both hands and a yellow-coloured coat over his pullover tunic. The collar of the coat is rather big-folded, so it fits just under the ear of Patrick while itself it ends a bit below the knee. Also, he has a belt to hold his coat and weapons. When on secret missions, Patrick wears a blue-colored trench coat, which lacks the sleeves, but has a hood; black pants and brown-colored boots. His coat and boots are furry. The lack of sleeves is showing Patrick's tattoos too. He wears fingerless brown-colored gloves. In addition to textile clothes, the blonde wears some armour on his chest and rather a big belt, which covers the ends of his coat and in majority, a big part of his pants. Finally, his clothes have some design of mixed yellow and blue colours in a shape of diamonds on his forearms, some parts of his trench coat and his right leg. Personality Despite being a child, who comes from a rich family, Patrick does not possess any traits of "moneybags", how the blonde names it. As opposite, Patrick has a very carefree and outgoing personality. He has no concept of "someone is my friend, and someone not," all people for him are friends, no matter how they try to be cold for his persona. Patrick usually displays a friendly personality, always smiling at almost anyone whom he would see. He never loses his happy condition, even at harsh times, which often drives people crazy, a note, on which Blackwood actually can not give a damn, even though he is a good guy. On the other hand, Patrick can not be named as a good guy at all. Truth to be told, he is cold-hearted in general, showing his warm and soft sides only to those, who are his friends or the one, who he cares. Whether it is his opponent or another candidate for being beaten up, the blonde man will show nothing but his cold glare and strict motives. Also, he can rather become softer to the other one, when he admit them and feel worthy of them, having his own opinion about a person after measuring them with his own eyes. Such attitude was created because of his origin, to be more concrete, because of how his father behaved with other people, especially with a poor one. From this, Blackwood grew in a very smart person, who often hides his true persona and his intellect from other eyes. He is a quite discerning person, who also can see the true intentions and emotions of people or just something they try to hide; maybe because of this, or rather because of his behavior, he has such attribute under his command. To reveal another part of his organization, Patrick tries to observe people, that's why he can tell either this or that thing about different people. But, eventually, he starts to hear the wind when he becomes disinterested in something, and that comes to his observation too. As carefree as he is off-battle, he can drastically change his behavior and become very determined and serious while fighting. In battles, Patrick is the person, who reaches the winning with his full strength, totally going into the depths of any situation. He says that he doesnot prefer to fight logically - his strong instincts drive him and the main means of his brawl behavior. He is much colder in battle situations, as he tries to adapt to almost any threat he may face. Some people can believe, that in battles Patrick becomes somewhat arrogant because of his power level and his mastery over different magical and martial skills, but Blackwood knows the price of being strong and he knows, that the person mustn't be overconfident in any situation. When battling side-to-side with his teammates and friends, Patrick is always devoted to them and will work with them as they were a whole mechanism on its own. He shows great respect for his friends and has a special kind of respect even for his enemies. When the blonde witnesses a loss, he must outlive it, accept it, after what he will train himself hard enough that he won't lose anymore. He considers every battle, either win or loss as an experience base, which helps to grow and mature. Also, when facing his old enemies or people who made him taste a loss, he is attended to return a favor, making something which will pull his opponent in a situation they both knew the best. Patrick also can be called as a man, who will spend his life on a large leg in means of making it loud and giant. Singing, dancing, playing different games - his pastime hobbies can be almost limitless and he always tries to pull his friends in his pastime too. In addition to his overall shown persona, he doesnot like, when somebody tries to tie him down, especially when it comes, girls. He doesn't like people, who will lie to him or others as his motto is, to be honest with yourself and others. Even though his first ever Magic was Mimic, he keeps his another motto, "Never Copy Myself", through his life with great efficient, even though the whole statement is a strange one. Relationships History Coming soon... Synopsis Coming soon... Equipment *'Twinswords' *'Bullwhip' Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Patrick can be considered as a strong fighter even without touching his magical achievements. He spent a big amount of his time in training, like that with different mentors at his house, so that which he had within the walls of Lamia Scale guild and after attending the Rune Knights. Even now he improves his battle skills, because of what, Blackwood can easily stand against an enemy in close combat. His base of different styles, like those he learnt, so that he remembered through observation of other's, allows him to be an unpredictable fighter, who can reach different feats like facing more than one opponent simultaneously and still become the winner without any harm to his persona. With a combination of a variety of moves and attacks, the blonde can be named as a walking disaster on a battle map. As his Magic is primarily connected with close combat, Patrick becomes a real danger with its utilization even further, receiving different effects with it and combining it with his abilities as a fighter. Because of his own style, Patrick's battle affinity cannot be guessed so easily. To be more concrete, his behavior on the battlefield allows him to stay sharp and dangerous in almost every situation and with every opponent he may meet. Even masters of their own in hand-to-hand combat will have difficult times when fighting Patrick, which on its own displays his capabilities as a fighter. Expert Weapons Specialist: Patrick has a big knowledge about weapon fighting. As he spent, even more, time in almost countless training to provide himself as a fine master of weaponry utilization, he developed a great mastery over weapons, especially swords and whips. Swords and whips are his profile, as he prefers them more than other weapons. His main use of it is his favourite weapons, his Twinswords, and his Bullwhip. On the other hand, he lacks some skills, as basing on his own words, he is restricted to the type of swords which he uses; he can be beaten by master swordsmen with ease, but he will stay on his ground for some period of time too, which indicates his prowess as a swordsman. Blackwood proves himself as a sword expert of a high level without doubts. He can effectively fight with two swordsmen at the same time, can fight opponents, who have more that two swords, while Patrick has one sword or even a small blade. Patrick is a good fighter with daggers too, even though he is more adapted to using large blades. When it comes to the whip, his manner of fighting drastically changes, as he uses other tactics, not similar to his swords one. He likes his bullwhip and even calls it as an ultimate weapon because it is flexible enough to attack from different angles, provide great defense, has a wide range of attacks and can harm the enemy even from the smallest opening, with delivering a great damage, which quite surprising too. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Sword Pressure is a basic ability, which can be learned by almost everyone, but surely is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. Patrick, as swordsman, also can use this ability. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, Patrick swings forward with his sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that he is able to utilize the air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which Patrick launches at foes; sending it through the air towards his enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables Black to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Physical Development To be short, Patrick displays an excellent physique, he is a powerful and quite fast Mage; he is quite skillful, a person, who utilizes the merely all of his capabilities to reach the top of the battle and becoming the winner or just being a quite dangerous and hard obstacle on the path of his enemies. When combined with his ways of combat, the blonde surely becomes a very strong fighter, who cannot be beaten even by normal means. *'Enhanced Strength': Patrick possesses a high degree of pure physical strength. Being drawn in different training from the very beginning of his life on his own, the blonde reached the levels of being capable of delivering strong attacks with his fists and legs, lifting things, which much heavier than his own body and other similar cases. The power his muscles harness allows him to use much more potential as a fighter and mage, or even being in different situations, where the outcome depends on how strong was his jump or strike. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': not stopping on his strength, Patrick's speed and reflexes are also heightened. Initially, he is quite fast and is able to react much faster, than even trained Rune Knights. But what more important is that how Patrick actually feels his speed and his reflexes. He can run faster, than some people, whose profile is speed indeed, and not stopping on this, he is able to use his speed in a fight, making quick punches and kicks. His reflexes allow him to be prepared for incoming attack not with defense, but with another counterattack, which gives him a quite big upper hand in a brawl. But what was meant by his speed's feeling is that he is able to heightening and lowering his initial speed level, which grants him the opportunity to be even more unpredictable and being capable of avoiding different assaults from the side of his opponents. His feeling of rhythm provides him with the ability to reach the needed time to make an attack, which won't be blocked or deflected and keeping on fighting with a horde of enemies or just witnessing powerful enemy. *'Greatly Enhanced Stamina, Durability, Endurance': maybe, the most prominent and powerful side of Patrick is his stamina. As Patrick has very strong, trained body and very good immunity, he possesses such enhanced features, which allow him to stand for different situations for a quite long period of time. Within the course of training, his body reached such level, that his muscles attain fewer toxins of fatigue, thus allowing the blonde to act and keep the pace longer. The utilization of his strongest attacks or long combinations of different-scaled moves, which possibly quickly deplete the stamina of usual people, doesnot disturb Patrick on such note. He easily can survive a big amount of alcohol, a thing which surely poisons the human's body. His durability allows him to easily withstand heat and cold or taking a moderate damage and continuing to go on and fight even with it. His highly developed physique grants Patrick the opportunity of easily fighting with a crowd of opponents for several hours, feel the incoming tiredness quite lately if compared with a non-trained person. His maximum for now of unstoppable battle is four-five hours while he begins it with his full strength and with no damage. But, Patrick cannot be called a monster for that, he is just very trained human, who searches his own peak of powers. Assorted Skills Child Prodigy Keen Intellect Body's Adaptation Magical Development Vast Magic Power *'Second Origin Activation' Expert Magic Skills User *'Eternano and Magic Power Manipulations' *'Magical Aura' *'Magical Revelation' *'Defenser' *'Combination Spells' Magic Copycat Magic Mimic Elemental Magic Lightning Magic Fire Magic Molding Magic Water-Make Imperial Embodiment Familiar Spirit Magic Requip Status Upon becoming a Rune Knight, Patrick had such stats: Quotes Creation and Concepts Trivia *Patrick's appearance and data are based off Kise Ryota from Kuroko no Basuke series. **Eventually, the author of article used some fan-arts of Kise Ryota from other people. In the end, I do not own these arts, and gives the credits for the creators of those pictures. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water-Make User Category:Requip User Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Swordsman